


Match

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I lose, I’ll go on a date with you, but if you lose, you’ll go on a date with me.” || Tahnorra; x-posted to Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> picture by jonie182 on DA

“So, how about it?” Tahno drawled smoothly as he sat down across the table from Korra. He extended his hand and the Avatar growled, bringing her own hand up next to it. “If I lose, I’ll go on a date with you, but if  _you_ lose, you’ll go on a date with me.”

“Ha, fat chance of me losing, pretty boy!” Korra tossed, not hearing the first part of his sentence. The only words that stood out to her were,  _If you lose._

“Perfect,” Tahno purred, and they gripped hands.

Bolin cheered Korra on from the side as they began to push against one another’s hand. It surprised Korra how strong of a grip Tahno actually had, and though she was evidently stronger, she didn’t expect that the other Waterbender would pose a threat at all.

Suddenly, his hand went slack and crashed down to the table with hers on top.

“Ha!” Bolin hollered.

Korra glared at Tahno, “You let me win.”

Tahno stood up. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”

“I don’t want a victory like that.” Korra quipped, standing up as well.

Tahno smiled at her. It was cocky and arrogant, but somehow, genuinely pleased. “Then we’ll just have a rematch when I pick you up next Monday.”

“What?” Korra blinked. “Pick me up for what?”

“Our date,” Tahno relished the words, especially when her beautiful blue eyes widened. “That was the deal, right?”

Korra spluttered, “T-That’s ridiculous! I’m not going on a date with you!”

“Funny,” Tahno smirked, “I thought you were good for your word, but,” He tossed his hands in the air and his smirk widened, “What can you do?”

“I  _am_  good for my word!” Korra shouted.

Tahno winked as he sauntered away. “Then Monday at seven. Wear something fancy; we’re having dinner at Chang’s.”

-

Monday evening, at precisely seven, Tahno knocked on Tenzin’s door.

Korra answered, and he smiled when he saw her dark-blue dress and her long hair free around her face.

“What?” She grumped.

“Nothing,” Tahno shook his head, smiling, “Just…you look nice.”

Korra flushed at the compliment, but snarled at him. “Let’s just get this over with.”

-

The following week, Tahno showed up at Air Temple Island with a bouquet of Panda Lilies, and Korra placed them in a vase before they left.


End file.
